Make a suggestion
by Yasmin3
Summary: Is there some story you wanna see with the Inside Out characters? Suggest it here and I will do my best to write it. (I want to practice my writing skills so suggestions would be very appreciated!)
1. Guidelines

I want to write a story and have one in the works but I want to practice my writing a bit before I start. English is not my first language so I could use the practice. The way I am going to do this is threw suggestions.

it can be any genre (adventure, crime, fantasy, mystery, romance) Anything!

it can involve any characters (emotions or humans) it can be the emotions as humans It can have Original Characters but they may be hard to do.

 **It can be about anything and I promise I will write it! Please leave a review or private message me with suggestions or questions!**


	2. Meg and Riley Joy and Sadness romance

Joy and Sadness/Meg and Riley romance

Suggested by Korrasami 88 thanks for the suggestion!

u/5523725/Korrasami-88

Riley was 19 now and was moving back to Minnesota to go to 's University. She had gotten in contact with some of her old friends. Turned out Meg was going to the same school.

She arrived at freshman orientation and found Meg, she didn't remember how pretty she was. "Riley!" Meg said. "Hi!" She was lost for words. "Come on let's get good seats!" Meg said pulling her arm.

(Inside Riley's head)

"This is the first day of the rest of our lives!" Joy said excitedly. "Let's hope we don't mess it up!" Fear said nervously. "We will … how are we supposed to get threw a day with out mom and dad!" Sadness said. "We are NOT going to be a cry baby!" Disgust said. "Can everyone shut up!" Anger yelled.

(Later that night)

"Okay everyone, I have dream duty tonight!" Joy said. "Come on let's go to the party!" Disgust said. "No! Classes start tomorrow! We can't be sleepy!" Fear said nervously. "But everyone else is going! It's not fair if everyone gets to…" "Listen guys I think Fear is right… its best for Riley." Sadness said. "Fine… I can get some beauty sleep." Disgust said walking up the stairs. "God knows you need it!" Anger said. "What did you say?" "Nothing." They fought all the way up the stairs. "Guys stop it!" Fear was saying.

Sadness looked up the upstairs they were out of ear shot. "Joy? Can I talk to you?" Sadness asked. "Yea you wanna do dream duty with me?" Joy asked. "Okay."

"So what's up?" Joy asked. "Ever since we saw Meg today, I have felt … differently." Sadness said tearing up. Joy had been feeling different too. "How have you felt different?" Joy asked. "I don't know I have never felt this way before." Sadness said. "Sad…Happy…Angry…Disgusted…Scared?" Joy asked. "I'm not sure… all of them?" Sadness said. Joy was relieved, she had been feeling the same way. "I know what you mean." Joy said. Sadnesses sad eyes meet her happy ones. "Come on, let's watch the dreams!" Joy said.

(The next morning.)

Fear woke up, it wasn't normal Joy was usually up first. He went downstairs. He saw Joy and Sadness curled up together on the couch. "Joy! You never woke us up!" Fred said.

"Huh?" They grumbling awake. "You never woke us up!" Fred said. "Oh!" Joy jumped up. "Anger! Disgust!" Joy yelled. "I am right here!" Anger grumbled. "Oh … where's Disgust?" Joy asked. "She doing her makeup and picking her outfit." Anger said behind a newspaper.

(Riley arrived at her first class and saw Meg there)

In headquarters a new memory arrived. It was half blue and half yellow. They were sad about risking a friendship but excited about a new crush and possibly of a relationship.

 **Don't forget to make suggestions!**


	3. Riley and Joy besties

Joy and Riley best friends!

Suggested by ry93mac

u/7336174/ry93mac

 **Quick note before we start I will be gone on vacation soon for about a month so you should expect a bit of delays but I will get back to it!**

"What a great day guys!" Joy said. "It wasn't that great." Sadness said. "Yea our game was cancelled!" Anger grumbled. "Yea but then we went to get ice cream with the whole team!" Joy said happily. "But they were out of chocolate!" Disgust said. "But we got cookies and cream as a substitute!" Joy said. "And a brain freeze!" Fear said. "Yea I'm just glad I don't have dream duty tonight!" Disgust said cheekily. "You just had to remind me!" Anger said.

They all went up to bed and eventually fell asleep. Joy had a dream that night, a very special dream.

She was in a roller coaster park one she recognized it was called valley fair, it was in Minnesota were Riley lived originally and another surprise Riley was there. And she came closer. "Hey all my friends wanna go on boring baby rides, can I go on this ride with you?" Riley asked. "Yea! Of course!" They rode lots of rids and had a great time.

When Joy woke up she didn't feel as happy she wanted to go back to her dream world. She woke everyone up as usual but did not play her accordion.

"Thanks for not playing the accordion! We should keep it that way!" Disgust said. "Just go pick Riley's outfit!" Joy said a little bit less happy than usual. Fear noticed but was to scared to say anything. Sadness was not the same way she understood sadness it was after all her name. She pulled Joy aside when Riley was taking a test because Sadness and Joy are not needed during an exam.

"Joy are you alright?" Sadness asked. "Yea!" Joy said smiling. "No you aren't, I can tell." Sadness said. "Listen… I hade a dream last night." "What was it about?" "Riley and I were going on roller coasters and other rides. We had so much fun… it's not fair all we get to do is stay in this little room … we were friends." "Guys it's lunch we need Joy!" Said a voice from the control room.

"Okay guys another great day!" Joy said. "I'll see ya tomorrow!" Joy started up the stairs. "Hey you have dream duty!" Fear said. "Oh … I'm really tired." Joy said. "Too bad, do your job! Disgust said. "But…" "I can do it." Sadness said. "Thank you!"

Joy went to bed and she had a dream of her and Riley and every night after. Soon they became best friends in the dreams. Joy knew it wasn't possible in the real world but she knew Riley was now her best friend.

 **don't forget to make a suggestion!**


End file.
